


Xd

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [70]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry none of this is serious, Lime, M/M, Memes, Selfcest vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: There is one eclair in the box. Two Bois want it.But how does the eclair feel about all of this?





	Xd

**Author's Note:**

> I love crackfics.
> 
> ((In other news, we're finally back on schedule for the oneshots! Glad everything's finally sorted~ Only a few weeks until we hit the big 90!))

One boi. Another boi. And the last Cadburys' Eclair in the Heroes box.

Fighting ensued.

The Bois fought with juicy vigour, punching, kicking and screaming as the eclair sat enticingly in front of them, seducing them into madness with its incredible golden allure.

But alas, neither of them could possibly win this fight, for the eclair was too beautiful for either boi to consume so foolishly.

A shining light engulfed the eclair, sending its purple and gold wrapper to the floor. It sparkled brilliantly before growing a mouth.

Immediately the eclair ate itself, consuming its delicious flesh easily. It pierced itself, sucking the chocolate life-force out of it, gorging on its toffee flesh and loving every second of it.

In a moment which was agony and orgasmic all in one confusing blend of oxymorons, the eclair took the finishing bite and it was gone.

The Bois looked at each for a few seconds.

And then they engaged in a lively smut scene for kudos.

**THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes Were Made today.
> 
> ((My iPad autocorrected that to capitalise it? Meaning that it remembered that one of my other oneshots is called Mistakes Were Made. Since I've been fangirling over Kyman all day, it actually makes a lot of sense~))
> 
> Prompt- People fighting over an eclair, only for it to become sentient and eat itself.
> 
> Original Number- 190.


End file.
